Acerca De Un Asesino
by EmilyRazorblade
Summary: Emily es una chica tímida que está de vacaciones alejada de su familia y de sus amigos ya que siempre le gustó la soledad. está hospedada en una cabaña en el medio del bosque y está a punto de conocer a alguien muy interesante...


Acerca de un Asesino (Jeff the Killer Fanfic)

_Introducción_

Emily tiene 18 años, es de tez blanca, pelo teñido de negro (castaño claro natural) y largo por debajo de las caderas, ojos pardos (marrón y verde), es delgada y su estatura es de 1,60.

Está hospedada en una cabaña en el medio de un bosque, sola y disfrutando de las vacaciones de invierno.

"Desperté en el medio de la noche aterrada por una pesadilla horrible. En el sueño estada en un bosque sola y perdida, miraba a mí alrededor y solo veía árboles y más árboles y un cielo púrpura tras los largos brazos de los árboles. Nunca había estado allí antes así que no sabía como volver a casa cuando de pronto sentí unos pasos tras unos arbustos, rápidamente giré para ver de qué se trataba y me dije mil veces a mi misma que no tema, que tal vez era un animal pero no lo era, vi una silueta, era un hombre y no pude divisar su rostro por la oscuridad. Entonces el se acercó lentamente a mi y del bolsillo de su campera blanca sacó un cuchillo y se me erizó la piel. Siguió acercándose a mi hasta quedar cara a cara conmigo, retrocedí unos pasos y el se volvió a acercar a mi y ahí pude ver con más claridad su rostro. Tenía las mejillas cortadas haciendo una sonrisa largísima de oreja a oreja y sus ojos azules estaban bordados de negro como si tuviera los parpados quemados. Alzó su cuchillo bien alto y apuntó a mi corazón y con voz gruesa y ronca dijo "Ve a dormir".

Me pareció rarísimo pero traté de volver a dormir. Me acosté de nuevo y cerré los ojos, el sueño se apoderó de mí.

Sentí una respiración en mi nuca, era cálida pero hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta, lentamente giré para ver quien o que era entonces lo vi, era el chico de mis sueños y tenía los ojos aun más grandes y una sonrisa más perturbadora. Creí que era otro sueño así que cerré los ojos de nuevo y los apreté fuertemente para no verlo más, estuve dos minutos así y los volví a abrir y el ya no estaba más, me levanté y la ventana estaba abierta, dejando entrar un viento frío, fui corriendo a cerrarla y las cortinas blancas se pegaron a mi y a través de ellas pude ver una sombra, alguien saltando por el balcón. Cuando cerré la ventan, retrocedí unos pasos temblando y con los ojos bien abiertos y pude ver mi aliento, hacía mucho frío. Rápidamente me metí bajo las sábanas y me cubrí hasta los ojos mirando la ventana y pensando que ese no había sido un sueño sino la más pura y horrible realidad."

Capítulo I

"No mires atrás"

Emily despertó a la mañana siguiente y ya había olvidado lo de la noche anterior así que entró a bañarse mientras cantaba "Killing Loneliness" de HIM y luego salió y se vistió, se puso unos jeans, una blusa púrpura y encima una chaqueta negra, unos guantes sin dedos, un pañuelo negro y sus botas largas.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana, la abrió para mirar el bosque nevado, era una vista hermosa. Apoyó sus manos en la barandilla y sintió algo mojado, cuando miró sus dedos pudo notar que era un líquido rojo y recordó lo de la noche anterior y su corazón empezó a latir velozmente. Se lavó las manos y bajó a desayunar, se preparó un café, solo eso.

Pensó en él todo el tiempo hasta que el teléfono sonó llevándola de vuelta a la realidad. Contestó y era su padre.

_ Hola (tn) ¿cómo estás? ¿Estás cómoda en esa cabaña?_ dijo su padre

_ Si, estoy muy a gusto aquí._ respondió sonriendo

_ ¿En serio? Creí que no gustaría estar allí, ya sabes, ese lugar es muy… sombrío pero si tu te sientes cómoda allí, está bien.

_ No te preocupes papá, estoy bien y no me parece sombrío_ rió_ al contrario es bastante acogedor.

_ Bueno hija, mañana te volveré a llamar, ahora tengo trabajo que hacer.

_ Bueno papá adiós…_ colgó el teléfono y terminó su café.

Lavó su taza en el fregadero y sintió que alguien corría por entre los árboles, levantó la vista y miró por la ventana y no vio más que un bosque solitario y nevado.

Salió de la cabaña y se fue a comprar al centro de la ciudad. Traía su lista de alimentos y cosas que necesitaba ya que siempre se olvidaba de algo.

Cuando entró en el mini súper notó que tres hombre la observaban de una manera que le desagradó totalmente, era una mirada de pervertidos, ella solo les devolvió una mirada de repugnancia y se limitó a tomar las cosas que necesitaba.

Pagó las cosas en la caja en donde los tres hombres permanecían, hablando con el cajero y riendo descaradamente mientras se volvían a dirigir esa mirada. "Adiós preciosa" dijo uno de ellos y los demás rieron, esta vez no los miró, hice de cuenta que no los oyó.

Al llegar a la cabaña, bajó las bolsas en el suelo y buscó las llaves en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, en ese instante sintió una risa psicópata sonar detrás de ella y se dio vuelta y no vio nada, "Debo estar volviéndome loca" pensó, tomó las llaves y buscó rápidamente la llave de la puerta principal, desafortunadamente eran todas parecidas, comenzó a temblar al oír unos pasos tras ella acercándose, cada vez se oían más y más cerca. Intentó con una de las llaves pero esta no cabía en la cerradura, luego probó con otra y tampoco le pertenecía, el temblor de sus manos por el miedo hizo que el manojo de llaves se cayera de entre sus dedos. Comenzó a llorar y se incliné hacia el suelo para tomarlas cuando una mano extremadamente blanca apareció detrás de ella y tomó las llaves, Emily permaneció inmóvil y asustadísima. "Es esta" dijo la voz ronca y grave de aquel muchacho mostrándole una de las llaves, ella la tomó y la introdujo en el cerrojo y la puerta se abrió y solo dijo "Gracias". Trató de darse vuelta pero el le dijo "No mires atrás". Entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta bruscamente.

Sus lágrimas se secaron al momento en que entró y se sintió segura pero en el fondo sabía que el podría entrar cuando quisiese, por algo el sabía cual llave abría la puerta, tal vez tenga otro juego de las mismas llaves en su poder y quien sabe cuando se le ocurriría entrar y hacerle daño. En ese momento pensó en llamar a su padre y decirle que tenía razón, que ese lugar era sombrío y que no se sentía a gusto allí y que venga a buscarla, pero no lo hizo, lo único que hizo fue pensar en ese muchacho, en su voz grave, en sus ojos rodeados de un negro carbonizado y en su sonrisa eterna y luego meditó en por qué la había ayudado pero por sobre todas las cosas, por qué ella estaba dispuesta a permanecer allí sabiendo que no estaba segura y por qué lo esperaría todas las noches hasta que apareciera…

Capítulo II

"Noche Sangrienta"

Eran las 00:30 de la noche y Emily permanecía sentada en el sillón acurrucada entre las mantas observando las leñas ardiendo y transformándose en cenizas, hacía mucho frío y era reconfortable estar en frente de las llamas.

De pronto oyó que alguien golpeaba la puerta brutalmente y supo que quien sea que fuere no estaba de buen humor. Se dirigió lentamente a mirar por el orificio de la puerta y vio a un hombre encapuchado y detrás de el aparecieron dos hombres más, eran los hombres del mini súper. Se estremeció terriblemente y colocó todas las trabas de la puerta y se alejó con los ojos bien abiertos.

_ Abre la puerta preciosa._ dijo uno de ellos y otro lanzó una risa espantosa.

Vio por la ventana de la cocina a uno de ellos acercándose a la puerta trasera que estaba sin traba y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para trabarla y cuando lo hizo, ese hombre comenzó a golpear la puerta dando fuertísimos puñetazos. Enseguida se dirigió a todas las ventanas de la cabaña y les colocó seguro. Subió las escaleras corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella, "Te faltó una" le dijo la voz de un hombre y enseguida se dio vuelta y lo vio, era el muchacho de la sonrisa, al verlo pensó que el también quería hacerle daño entonces retrocedió y corrió hacia el baño, cerró la puerta con llave y tomó unas tijeras para defenderse.

En ese intervalo no escuchó nada, era como si se hubiese quedado sorda cuando de repente alguien tiró la puerta abajo y la tomó de los pies arrastrándola hacia fuera y comenzó a desgarrarle la ropa mientras ella trataba de defenderse con las tijeras pero no acertaba a clavárselas. El tomó las tijeras y con ellas cortó su ropa y ella suplicaba para que no le hiciera daño pero el solo reía desvergonzadamente. Los otros dos hombres entraron ambos borrachos e inmundos disfrutando de lo que veían, reían a carcajadas al verla indefensa, llorando y suplicando por su vida. En ese lapso pensó en el muchacho de la sonrisa, pensó en su rostro palidísimo y en su voz, ¿dónde estás? gritó vigorosamente y los tres hombres al oírla, rieron aun más.

_ ¿A quién esperas muñeca?_ dijo el hombre rompiéndole lo que le quedaba de ropa.

_ ¿Dónde estás?_ volvió a gritar mientras lloraba doloridamente.

Vio a una sombra tras las cortinas y cuando el viento las removió, pudo ver al muchacho, la había oído.

El muchacho se mostró ante los tres hombres haciendo que se asustaran al ver so rostro.

_ ¿Quién diablos eres?_ Preguntó el hombre al verlo pero no hubo respuesta por parte del muchacho.

El se acercó y reveló su cuchillo y lo incrustó en el ojo izquierdo del que minutos antes la había arrastrado por el suelo. Los demás no reaccionaron al ver a su amigo sangrando, solo lo miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos. El muchacho se acercó rápidamente a los otros dos y le dijo "Vayan a dormir" y con un movimiento rápido les trozó el cuello a ambos en una sola pasada. Emily no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la sangre en el suelo se acercaba a ella y trataba de moverse para esquivarla pero el se acercó a ella y creyó que haría lo mismo con ella pero luego de mirarla fijamente con esos ojos que jamás se cerraban por la carencia de parpados durante varios minutos se alejó y saltó por el balcón. Emily se incorporó y corrió hacia el balcón pero el ya había desaparecido.

Capítulo III

"Fantasías"

El teléfono sonó, pero Emily no sentía sus brazos ni sus piernas. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio la resplandeciente luz solar que entraba por la ventana y se tapó los ojos con las manos, se los frotó y los volvió a abrir hasta que se acostumbraron a la claridad.

El teléfono ya había sonado varias veces, estiró su brazo y lo tomó

_ (tn) ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no atendías?_ dijo su padre con tono de preocupación.

_ Es que… estaba dormida.

_ ¿Dormida? ¿A esta hora? Pero si son las 12:30 del mediodía_ dijo escandalizado.

_ Es que anoche…_ estuvo a punto de decirle todo lo que había sucedido pero no quería preocuparlo así que le mintió.

_ Anoche fui a una discoteca y llegué tarde.

_ Ah, está bien, me imagino que no habrás bebido de más ¿no?

_ No papá, solo unos tragos.

_ Eso espero, espero que sigas bien. Adiós hija.

_ Adiós papá.

Dejó caer el teléfono en el piso y se volvió a dormir.

Cuando volvió a despertar sintió su estómago crujir, se moría de hambre pero recordó los tres cadáveres y se levanté rápidamente para mirar el suelo pensando en que seguían allí tirados pero para su sorpresa ya no estaban, pero la sangre aun seguía allí.

Ellos jamás podrían haberse ido, pensó, estaban muertos, nadie que fuera humano sobreviviría a esas heridas y entonces recordó al muchacho sonriente y especuló que tal vez el se los había llevado.

Se dirigió al baño y se miró en el espejo, tenía puesto un camisón blanco pero ella no recordaba habérselo puesto, en realidad no recordaba nada tras la desaparición de aquel muchacho.

Abrió la llave de la ducha y tomó un baño. Mientras el agua tibia recorría su cuerpo recordó al muchacho y sintió una sensación extraña pero agradable, lo recordó cuando hundía su cuchillo en el cuerpo de esos hombres y la manera en que lo hacía, con tanta agilidad, si no fuera por el quien sabe como habría terminado, tal vez muerta o tal vez no pero violada y maltratada.

Cerró sus ojos pardos y lo visualizó en su mente, a el en todo su esplendor y con cada mínimo detalle de su cuerpo y no había notado que se estaba tocando a si misma y que sus manos habían bajado a su intimidad y que se estaba frotando excitadísima y en busca del placer. Apretó sus ojos y lo volvió a imaginar y lo retuvo con fuerza para que no se le olvidara su rostro y estaba a punto de acabar, emitió un gemido y luego otro hasta que acabó.

Se sentí tan estúpida por lo que había hecho y eso la hizo largar una pequeña risa.

Se vistió y tomó un paño para limpiar la sangre del suelo, se inclinó hacia el suelo y comenzó a refregar hasta que ya no había ni una gota de sangre.

Desayunó un café junto con unas tostadas y se recostó en el sillón para leer un libro, "Todo oscuro, sin estrellas" de Stephen King. Mientras iba pasando cada página, se volvía a sentir observada y cada tanto miraba por la ventana con la esperanza de ver al muchacho sonriente pero no estaba tan segura de eso.

Volvió a rememorar el momento en que asesinó a sangre fría a esos pervertidos y pensó que tal vez hubiese hecho lo mismo con ella pero por alguna razón no lo hizo.

Recordó el sueño que tuvo en su primera noche allí, el quiso asesinarla con su cuchillo y le pareció muy extraño porque ella no lo conocía, jamás lo había visto antes. Pero supe que el vivía en el bosque, tal vez en alguna cabaña igual a la de ella. Al reflexionar eso pensó que podría recorrer el bosque y buscarlo para darle las gracias por haberla ayudado, sino le hizo daño cuando tuvo la oportunidad por qué lo haría ahora.

Luego de pensar todo esto mirando por la ventana que se encontraba en frente de ella, volvió a dirigir su vista al libro y retomó su lectura.

Cuando acabó de leerlo miró su reloj y ya eran las 23:00 hs. así que decidió ir a su cuarto a descansar.

Capítulo IV

"Ve a dormir"

Salió al balcón para observar el bosque y allí lo vio parado, estaba mirándola y no supo por qué razón se le ocurrió pero le resultó tan estúpido lo que hizo. Comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, de apoco fue desabotonando cada uno de los botones mientras lo veía allí sin hacer nada más que observarla, le habrá parecido rarísimo lo que hacía pero Emily apostaba a que le habrá gustado. Entonces tiró su camisa al suelo y aflojó su falda y también la dejó caer, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a pasar sus manos por su cuerpo exhibiendo muecas de placer. Cuando abrió los ojos el ya no estaba más. Recogió su ropa del suelo y volvió a entrar a su cuarto.

Se miró en el espejo, estaba semidesnuda y se sintió muy avergonzada por lo que había hecho pero no estaba arrepentida.

Se desnudó y se dirigió a tomar un baño. Cuando salió se colocó su camisón blanco y se recostó para dormir.

Tenía los ojos cerrados pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Unas manos frías pero suaves taparon su boca, abrió sus ojos aterrada y no pudo ejercer ningún movimiento debido al pánico.

_ Shhh, ve a dormir._ dijo la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella.

Enseguida supo de quien se trataba, su voz rasposa era inconfundible.

Quitó su mano de la boca de Emily y ella trató de hablar pero no le salían las palabras.

_ ¿Qui…én… ¿quién eres?_ preguntó tartamudeando.

_ Jeffrey._ susurró él suavemente mientras su respiración la tranquilizaba.

Sintió algo frío que recorría sus piernas, era su afilado cuchillo.

_ Te presento a mi amiguito, que está ansioso por penetrarte._ balbuceó él mientras rozaba su cuchillo por su piel subiendo hasta llegar a su cuello.

Él había pegado sus caderas a su reta guardia y ella sintió un bulto y comprobó que se encontraba en estado de excitación. Emily no sabía a qué amiguito se refería si a si cuchillo o a su miembro.

El miedo había desaparecido en Emily así que se animó a darse vuelta, cuando estuvo cara a cara con él, lo miró a los ojos de un azul frío y hermoso. Se atrevió a acariciar su rostro; vio su sonrisa y con la yema de su dedo pulgar recorrió su tajadura desde sus labios hasta que acababa. Sintió que su corazón latía intensamente.

_ Eres hermoso._ dijo Emily pacíficamente y la mirada de maldad de Jeff se transformó en una mirada de confusión.

_ Lo sé._ respondió el sonriendo aun más de lo que siempre lo hace.

Permanecieron un buen rato mirándose a los ojos hasta que el rompió el silencio.

_ ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

_ ¿Hacer qué?

_ ¿Por qué te quitaste la ropa en frente mío?_ cuando ella recordó ese momento se sonrojó y no supo que responderle, buscó una respuesta pero ni siquiera ella misma sabía por qué lo había hecho o tal vez si lo sabía pero aun no entendía esa razón.

_ Realmente no lo sé._ dijo al no encontrar una respuesta que no sonara insana.

El no dijo nada y se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la ventana y saltó por el balcón como lo había hecho la noche anterior y cuando lo recordó se sintió tan estúpida por no haberle dado las gracias. Estaba tan embobada con él.

Capítulo V

"Una Rosa Roja"

Despertó a la mañana siguiente y aun sentía sueño pero no se dio el gusto de volver a dormir ni un minuto más.

Se tomó un baño mientras volvía a pensar en el y en ese momento se dio cuenta que desde que había llegado allí había olvidado absolutamente todo, su padre, sus amigos, la universidad, todo y en su mente solo había una imagen de Jeffrey.

Hubo veces en las que sentía su aroma delicioso que de repente llenaba el aire pero era mera ilusión suya, de ese modo se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorada de el y que ella ciertamente no quería, no deseaba amar a un desconocido que fuera capaz de asesinar cruelmente a tres hombres, que si bien eran unos desgraciados, no cualquier muchacho joven se atrevería a acabar con ellos de la manera en que el lo hizo.

Alguien que asesina a otra persona con esa capacidad y frialdad es aquel que tiene un previo conocimiento en el asunto y que ha tenido bastante experiencia y al llegar a esa conclusión no pudo evitar en pensar lo obvio, la cantidad innumerable de personas inocentes o no que había asesinado.

Salió de la ducha tras haber pensado todo eso y se vistió, se colocó una medias negras largas hasta encima de las rodillas, un short de mezclilla y arriba una remera roja y una polerita negra encima.

Cuando quiso hacer su cama, tomó las sábanas para llevarlas a lavar y una rosa roja cayó de entre ellas. La tomó y olfateó el delicado y suave perfume que surgía de ella y recordó a Jeffrey y supo que él la había dejado allí para ella. Se tiró encima de la cama y comenzó a acariciar los delicados pétalos como si de la piel de Jeffrey se tratara.

Recordó que tenía un proyecto que realizar para la universidad y decidió que la mejor idea era hacerla en ese momento para poder estar libre luego.

Se prepare un café y se sentó en la alfombra en frente de las llamas del hogar y se dispuse a realizar el proyecto, era sobre psicología. No le resultaba nada complejo ya que ella había elegido esa carrera porque realmente se sentía atraída hacia ella.

Las leñas dentro del hogar ya se habían hecho cenizas, las llamas comenzaban a apaciguarse y el frío le erizaba la piel. Salió afuera a buscar unos troncos y tomó un hacha para rebanarlos, cuando estuvo a punto de rebanar uno de los troncos, vio tras un árbol a Jeffrey, el solo la observaba quieto allí, Emily no sabía que quería pero verdaderamente ansiaba que se acercara a ella y el solo se alejó hasta que no lo pudo ver más.

Cuando acabó de cortar los trozos de troncos, se adentró en la cabaña y los colocó dentro del hogar y enseguida comenzaron a prender.

Se acomodó para concluir con su proyecto y una vez hecho eso, miró su reloj pulsera, y las agujas marcaban las 20:00 hs., había estado mucho tiempo allí y su estómago comenzó a rugir. Se fue hasta la heladera y al abrirla lo primero que vio fue una botella de vodka, la tomó y se sirvió mientras se preparaba unas pizzas.

Al sacar del horno la pizza, comenzó a comer, realmente estaba muerta de hambre.

Resolvió que un buen lugar para pasar la noche sería en el living sobre la alfombra en frente de las llamas así que buscó unas mantas y se ubicó allí con un vaso lleno hasta la mitad de vodka, sabía que era demasiado pero nadie estaba allí para impedirle que bebiera, hay que portarse mal de vez en cuando, pensó y rió al especular que ese sería un buen lema de Jeffrey.

Tenía la botella enorme de vodka al lado de ella y ya se había bajado todo el vaso así que por qué no servirse más. Eran las 22:40 de la noche y la oscuridad era tan inmensa que solo se podía ver una mínima luz de las llamas que ya se estaba apagando lentamente. El alcohol comenzó a hacer efecto en Emily y sus ojos se cerraban en contra de su voluntad. El vaso aun seguía lleno y quería terminarlo hasta que oyó una voz proveniente de la oscuridad.

_ ¿Te gustó la rosa que te dejé?_ su voz sonó cálida pero no pudo mirarlo porque su embriaguez era más fuerte que ella y atenuaba su visión.

_ Je…Jeff…Jeffrey…_ dijo atontada por el alcohol.

Le ofreció el vaso lleno de vodka que sostenía en su mano izquierda y el lo tomó rozando con sus frías manos las de ella. Enseguida lo devolvió vacío.

_ Gracias…_ dijo él levantándose y alejándose.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse pero intentaba abrirlos. El sueño la invadió.

Capítulo VI

"Por favor regresa"

A Emily le costaba tanto abrir los ojos y estaba sufriendo un dolor de cabeza terrible que no la dejaba pensar.

Cuando logró abrir los ojos después de lo que pareció una eternidad, vio la molesta luz entrando por todas las ventanas de la casa y el vaso, el vaso de vodka que había usado Jeffrey. Lo tomó y comenzó a girarlo a la vez que examinaba la marca de los labios en el borde y supuso que una de esas marcas era de el, así que apoyó esa parte en sus labios y se sintió estúpida entonces se incorporó y lavó el vaso antes de que cometiera la torpeza insensata de conservarlo como recuerdo de Jeffrey.

Se recordó ahogada en la sustancia etílica, en los efectos que le había provocado y se sintió tan idiota al considerar que Jeffrey la contempló en las derivaciones de la embriaguez.

No desayunó puesto que se sentía devastada, no había ingerido una cantidad significante de vodka pero un poco bastaba para dejarla ebria.

Todo ese día se la pasó paseando de un lugar a otro y tomando fotografías a cada lugar interesante al que iba y compró muchas cosas lindas. Todo esto en compañía de la soledad, que había sido su aliada a lo largo de su vida. No tenía muchos amigos pero tampoco carecía de ellos, los amaba pero amaba más la soledad.

Al regresar a la cabaña se puso a ver todas las fotografías que había tomado, eran hermosas, el pueblo era hermoso, pero una de ellas le llamó la atención, una foto del parque, apoyado en un árbol estaba Jeffrey, lo reconoció por su chaqueta blanca. Tenía la capucha puesta y solo se podía ver la mitad de su rostro, sus enormes ojos la habían estado observando, tal vez la persiguió y Emily pensó que quizás aun esté muy cerca de ella.

Encendió el televisor y puso el canal de las noticias para informarse un poco, una noticia logró llamar su atención. Había un asesino suelto en la ciudad y asesinó a cinco personas en el pueblo donde ella se encontraba. Se le pusieron los pelos de punta al oír la descripción que dio una víctima que logró sobrevivir. Era un hombre joven, dio su testimonio y ahora su voz se oía, fue atacado por el asesino pero logró escapar y se llevó consigo unas secuelas psicológicas imborrables. "Tenía unas marcas en las mejillas, cicatrices horribles formando una sonrisa macabra, y ojos azules que siempre tenía abiertos al máximo" su voz empezó a temblar y unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, "El jamás parpadeaba", dijo y enseguida tomó el control remoto y apagó el televisor. La pantalla oscureció pero aun se podía ver la imagen de ese pobre hombre y su última frase sonaba en la cabeza de Emily: "El jamás parpadeaba…"

Llevó su mano a su boca y notó que estaba temblando, las lágrimas irrumpieron sus mejillas.

La noche se acercó y con sus oscuras manos cubrieron sus ojos llevándola a un sueño profundo.

"Había un joven sentado en un banco en el parque, y el era tan extraño pero su extrañeza se me hizo interesante, estaba de espaldas a mi y me acerqué, el oía mis pasos pero sin embargo no volteaba a verme. El pudo sentir que yo le temía pero tenía curiosidad. Me senté a su lado al mismo tiempo que apoyaba lentamente mi mano sobre su hombro y traté de acercarme para ver su rostro oculto por su capucha, el me miró fríamente pero sentí calidez al ver sus ojos. Su rostro expresaba una sonrisa inalterable pero por dentro no sonreía. Poseía una belleza extraordinaria e inhumana, su rostro era una obra de arte, una escultura que el mismo había tallado.

El tomó mi mano y luego se acercó a mí lentamente, yo cerré mis ojos y esperé a que sus labios rozaran los míos. Sentí su aliento, su respiración, el aroma a misterio. Sus labios tocaron los míos y luego el beso so volvió más fogoso, me besó lenta y cariñosamente pero con un toque de pasión. Lo disfruté con la sexualidad a flor de piel.

Despegó sus labios de los míos y se acercó a mi cuello y me susurró: "Eres mía"."

Un aroma deleitable a macho se apoderó del insulso aire de la habitación. Emily abrió lentamente sus ojos y lo que vio le heló la sangre. Jeffrey estaba en el sillón al lado suyo. Ella no pudo ver su rostro ya que tenía la capucha puesta, pero sintió su respiración, estaba agitado como si hubiera corrido un largo camino. Tenía un cuchillo entre sus manos y lo observaba mientras con uno de sus dedos recorría el filo del cuchillo.

_ Jeff…_ vociferó Emily.

En ese instante Jeffrey volteó rápidamente a verla y tomó el cuchillo por el mango posicionándolo de manera que con un solo movimiento pudiese apuñalar a Emily. Ella sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir nerviosamente, estaba realmente atónita, no podía creer que finalmente el regresara para matarla, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?, se preguntaba ella. Su corazón se había partido en mil pedazos al ver a Jeff apuntándola con el cuchillo. Antes de que el atravesara su corazón con su cuchillo ya la había matado. Emily vio su vida pasar por su mente, vio la oscura sombra de la muerte pero por sobre todo vio su reflejo en ese cuchillo que pronto la desangraría. Su vista se nubló.

Tenía los ojos cerrados pero podía sentir un movimiento, alguien caminando de un lado al otro. De pronto todos sus sentidos volvieron a funcionar, sentía unas sojas atando sus manos, una mordaza impidiéndole hablar, un frío helándole la sangre y mucho miedo, solo le faltaba recobrar la vista.

Abrió los ojos dificultosamente y vio a Jeff parado frente a la ventaba inmóvil.

Emily intentó llamar su atención pero la mordaza estaba tan ajustada a su boca que no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra pero sollozó. Al escuchar sus quejidos Jeff volteó y caminó hasta Emily y estuvo varios minutos observándola sin decir nada. Emily comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, no tenía escapatoria, sufría demasiado, quería que se acabara, que la asesine lo antes posible, aunque ya estaba muerta por dentro.

Jeff al verla tratando de hablar, le quitó la mordaza y ni bien se la había quitado, Emily comenzó a suplicar por su vida llorando afligidamente.

_ ¿Qué esperas?... ¡mátame ahora!_ suplicó Emily abatidamente.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Jeff, pero su silencio solo duró unos minutos.

_ Lo haré… pero antes quiero disfrutar de verte sufrir._ dijo Jeff seguido de una risa macabra.

_ ¿Por qué me ayudaste antes y ahora quieres matarme?_ Preguntó Emily con una dificultad en la voz que le dolía en el alma. Jeff no respondió a su pregunta.

_ Sabes, la mayoría suplica por su vida pero tu… suplicas por tu muerte._ Esta vez su risa fue excesivamente tenebrosa. Emily no había dejado de derramar lágrimas desde el momento en que abrió los ojos.

Jeffrey se sentó en el sillón que estaba en frente de Emily. Se inclinó y comenzó a jugar con su cuchillo pasándolas de una mano a la otra y en un momento la lanzó al aire altamente y lo tomó del mango al caer.

_ Te desmayaste ya que eres muy débil y por supuesto no disfrutaría matarte en ese estado así que esperé a que despiertes._ dijo Jeff sin mirarla.

_ Ya estoy despierta, mátame._ expuso Emily tratando de ocultar su angustia y su dolor.

Jeff se dio cuenta de que hace rato que Emily había despertado y que aun no la había asesinado, se sintió un idiota ya que la iniciativa jamás llegaba.

Se levantó tras haber estado un buen rato sentado mirando el suelo y se sentó al lado de Emily. Comenzó a acariciar su brazo con las yemas de sus dedos suavemente, la piel de Emily se erizó, no se animó a mirarlo entonces cerró sus ojos exigidamente y Jeff sonrió aun más al ver hechos punta los pelos rubios de su brazo.

Emily no había notado que se excitó al sentir los dedos de Jeffrey acariciándola porque el dolor lo cubrió todo, pero ese dolor comenzó a irse para dar lugar a una sensación de éxtasis tan agradable que se notó en su rostro.

Jeffrey cambió de ánimo al ver que Emily disfrutaba de sus caricias, creyó que tal vez le daría asco pero fue todo lo contrario.

Jeff se levantó del sillón y tomó su cuchillo que había dejado en la mesa y lo pulió con la manga de su chaqueta blanca.

_ Creo que es hora de que vayas a dormir…_ Dicho esto Emily cerró los ojos para no ver el cuchillo acercándose a su pecho. Su corazón latía aun más fuerte que antes y no supo por qué pero sintió la necesidad de pedirle algo antes de entregarse a la muerte.

_ ¡Espera! Por favor, hay algo que quiero pedirte._ dijo Emily agitada.

Jeff se detuvo, tenía el cuchillo a centímetros de su piel.

_ ¿Qué quieres pedirme?_ dijo Jeff cruzándose de brazos.

En ese momento Emily vio a Jeff más hermoso que antes, lo deseó con cada glóbulo que enrojecía su sangre y con cada gota de sudor que brotaba de su piel.

Allí fue cuando Emily después de un minuto se atrevió a pedirle algo que había anhelado desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

_ Hazme el amor._ Dijo ella suavemente y esas palabras salieron con una facilidad que ella no había notado.

Jeff se sorprendió al oír eso, sus ojos se agrandaron, su corazón latió por primera vez después de tanto tiempo. No supo que decir, enmudeció totalmente y el mundo pareció esfumarse, eran ellos dos solos en el universo.

_ Por favor, hazme el amor antes de asesinarme. No quiero morir virgen._ dijo Emily al no encontrar respuesta por parte de Jeff.

Jeff notó que estaba temblando, estaba nervioso, ansioso, excitado. Le dio la espalda a Emily y meditó un rato lo que le había pedido ella. No podía matarla, el realmente no quería hacerlo, la deseaba con todo su ser.

No volteó a mirarla, no podía hacerlo, pero tuvo que hacerlo, le aflojó rápidamente las sogas y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, la abandonó sin darle una respuesta.

Emily vio a su amor escapando, vio la noche irse y vio el amanecer burlándose de su desgracia. Lloró sola y sin consuelo. Estaba viva pero al mismo tiempo muerta.

"Por favor regresa", susurró ella observando la ventana.

Capítulo VII

"Si muero, moriré en las manos de Jeff"

En ningún momento valoró su vida, no agradeció seguir respirando, él la iba a matar pero no lo hizo y Emily prefirió morir en sus manos que ser abandonada de ese modo.

No volvió a dormir ya que tenía en su cabeza a Jeff y solo a Jeff. Había 5 mensajes de su padre en la contestadora pero no los escuchó, no le importó, lo que menos quería en ese momento era hablar con alguien a excepción de Jeff.

Se metió bajo la ducha y se deslizó el jabón por todo el cuerpo observando el agua irse por la rejilla, su cuerpo era de una perfección admirable, que hacía que Jeff mil veces se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared arrepintiéndose por haberla dejado sin respuesta. Jeff pudo haberla poseído salvajemente pero escapó.

Emily recordó a Jeff a punto de matarla, su cuchillo a centímetros de seccionarle la piel. Se pegó a la pared y se deslizó lentamente dejándose caer al suelo y lloró, lloró sin cesar mientras sus lágrimas se confundían con el agua.

Pasaron los días y Jeffrey no regresó, Emily sin embargo se empeñaba a creer que el volvería tarde o temprano. "Sí, volverá pronto" se repetía ella una y otra vez hasta perder la paciencia y tomar cualquier cosa que estuviese a su alcance para aventarlo contra la pared. Destrozó cinco platos, tres vasos y ya más de una vez estuvo a seis pastillas de quitarse la vida. Se sentía cobarde y se decía a sí misma: "Si muero, moriré en las manos de Jeff" y se alejó de cualquier objeto punzante que pudiera usar para herirse, de qué le serviría lastimarse a sí misma.

Hubo veces en las que se acariciaba sola bajo las sábanas y pronunciaba su nombre y luego al acabar, recordaba que estaba completamente sola y por primera vez en su vida, odió la soledad hasta el quebranto.

Hubo veces en las que pasaba horas mirándose al espejo preguntándose que le faltaba para resultarle atractiva a Jeff, se veía horrible. Tomaba el lápiz labial rojo y se dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro igual a la de Jeff y besaba su reflejo imaginando que era el. "Jeff, te amo" susurraba repetidas veces. Al caer en conciencia que el no estaba con ella golpeaba su reflejo hasta destrozar el espejo. La sangre brotaba de su piel sin parar y ella no podía detenerlo, "Si muero, moriré en las manos de Jeff" volvió a repartirse mientras apretaba con una venda la herida de su mano.

No pudo evitar en cortarse el rostro como lo había hecho Jeff. Tal vez así la vería más hermosa, pensaba Emily. Su cordura había desaparecido pero no irreversible aun.

El teléfono sonaba y Emily razonó en que si no contestaba, esa persona se preocuparía por ella y vendría a ver si estaba bien y eso no podía pasar, no dejaría que alguien la viese en el estado en que se encontraba.

_ Hola papá.

_ Hija, ¿Qué pasa? No atiendes mis llamados y no contestas mis mensajes.

_ Es que no estuve en la cabaña, salí a…

_ ¿A dónde?

_ A… a la casa de alguien que conocí, una amiga de por aquí._ La mentira le sonó tan estúpida pero ya no podría cambiarla.

_ Bueno… pero ¿Estás bien?, te oigo diferente.

_ Estoy mejor que nunca papá._ Respondió ella y una lágrima se le escapó del ojo izquierdo.

_ Bueno, me alegro. Por favor contéstame cuando te llamo.

_ Si papá. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien._ En verdad Emily dudaba que estaría bien pero pensó lo obvio, que debía estar bien para verse bien.

Capítulo VIII

La mañana siguiente despertó temprano ya que no podía dormir, solo durmió cuatro horas y se estaba acostumbrando a ese horario de sueño.

Tenía unas ojeras terribles bajo sus hermosos ojos. No tenía apetito, ni ganas de sonreír pero sonreía cada vez que recordaba a Jeff, sonreía como una desquiciada y rápidamente cambiaba de humor y comenzaba a lloriquear.

Se colocó los auriculares enchufados a su celular y escuchó toda la mañana las canciones más deprimentes que tenía en la lista. Con una de las canciones recordó a su fallecida madre y se quitó apresuradamente los auriculares. "Mamá te necesito", dijo mientras contenía el llanto.

El cementerio donde estaba enterrada su madre estaba a no más de 31,07 millas de donde se hospedaba ella. Decidió que debía ir a visitarla, necesitaba contarle lo que le estaba ocurriendo, su padre no sería el indicado.

Se puso unos pantalones negros, una remera de tirantes negra y una chaqueta también negra. Llamó a un taxi mientras se colocaba maquillaje y salió al escuchar las bocinas.

En el largo pasaje hasta el cementerio no hizo más que mirar por la ventana y pensar en su madre, la extrañaba y la necesitaba demasiado.

Había una florería al lado del cementerio, se dirigió a comprar unas margaritas que eran las flores favoritas de su madre y entró al cementerio. La lápida de su madre estaba intacta, habían pasado cinco años de su muerte y la piedra aun conservaba su brillo como si hubiese muerto el día anterior.

Se arrodilló y dejó el ramo de margaritas frente a la lápida. Su nombre era Sarah Bairott, fue la mejor madre que podía existir y Emily la amó, la seguía amando y sabía que jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

_ Mamá te extraño. _ sollozó._ Estuve pasando un mal momento y te necesito. Estoy enamorada y ese muchacho me abandonó, no regresó._ comenzó a llorar mientras le hablaba a la tumba. Había un silencio vibrante en el aire, solo se oía el viento y las hojas de los árboles chocándose entre ellas. De repente oyó un ruido, como alguien pisando unas hojas secas y volteó a mirar quien era. Había alguien sentado frente a una tumba, no muy lejos de Emily, se oían sus lamentos. La curiosidad despertó en Emily, se levantó para dirigirse hacia el joven. "Mamá, ¿Por qué me mentiste?" decía la voz grave del joven. Emily vio su chaqueta blanca y supo quien era, era Jeff. Tenía puesta la capucha. Ella se acercó a Jeff tratando de no hacerse notar pero Jeff oyó su respiración. Se levantó rápidamente y giró mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

_ Jeff…_ susurró Emily emocionada y al mismo tiempo asustada.

Jeff se acercó a ella quedando cara a cara. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por un largo rato. Emily abrió los labios a punto de decir algo pero Jeff colocó su dedo índice en sus labios en señal de silencio. El se acercó al cuello de Emily y susurró suavemente: "Esta noche".

Jeff se alejó de ella seriamente mientras mantenía sus ojos puestos en los de ella hasta que desapareció entre los árboles.

Emily no podía creer lo que había pasado, se quedó inmóvil en su lugar y comenzó a sonreír lentamente.

Miró la tumba que había llorado Jeff. "Margaret Woods" decía la inscripción. Había dos tumbas más al lado de ella: "Peter Woods" y "Liu Woods". Emily las contempló mientras un frío recorría su cuerpo.

Capítulo IX

"Corazón Asesino"

Esa tarde Emily se la pasó mirando su guardarropa y pensando que se pondría esa noche. Después de algunas horas de probarse un vestido tras otro se decidió por uno, era un vestido negro sencillo pero hermoso.

Preparó la tina, colocó las sales de baño y tomó un baño. La felicidad que sentía era incontrolable.

Se colocó el vestido negro, unas bragas y un sostén de encaje negro y cepilló su larga cabellera negra. No quería maquillarse demasiado porque quería lucir natural así que solo se colocó un brillo labial y rimel para realzar sus pestañas.

Abrió la ventana de su habitación dejando pasar un viento fresco pero agradable y se sentó en la cama mientras abría una nueva botella de vodka. Colocó la bebida alcohólica en dos vasos, uno lo sostuvo ella en su mano izquierda y la otra la dejó en una mesita en frente de ella.

Miró su reloj, eran ya más de las doce de la noche y el todavía no había llegado. Emily comenzó a sentirse abandonada otra vez, estuvo a punto de llorar cuando alguien entró por la ventana. Jeff se sentó en la cama al lado de ella y sin decir ninguna palabra tomó el vaso de vodka que se encontraba en la mesita y bebió todo de un sorbo.

Emily estaba más que nerviosa. Examinó la extraña belleza de Jeff analizando cada detalle, no se perdió nada, cada cicatriz y cada lunar de su rostro. Sintió dolor al ver sus parpados quemados y sus mejillas cortadas y tuvo el apetito de tocar su rostro pero no se animó a hacerlo. Después de unos minutos de silencio se atrevió a besar la cortadura de sus mejillas, suavemente colocó sus labios humedecidos en su cicatriz dándole un dulce beso y cuando los despegó vio como Jeff la observaba con una mirada sensible.

El hecho de haberle besado su mejilla cortada era como besar sus labios ya que para el, sus labios continuaban más allá de sus mejillas.

Jeff tomó el rostro de Emily y la besó. El beso duró mucho tiempo, Jeff comenzó a introducirle la lengua y Emily jugueteaba con ella con su lengua.

Jeff despegó sus labios de los de ella para poder respirar y se quitó la chaqueta blanca al mismo tiempo que ella besaba sus mejillas y su cuello. Jeff introdujo sus manos bajo el vestido acariciando sus piernas mientras pasaba su lengua por su cuello. Ella lanzó un gemido, el bajó las tiras de su vestido y se lo quitó dejándola en ropa interior mientras ella le quitaba la remera negra. El cuerpo de Jeff estaba en un excelente estado, tenía los abdominales marcados y duros, su perfección era inquietante.

Jeff pegó su cuerpo con el de Emily besándola y tocándola. Ella deslizó suavemente sus manos por su vientre hasta llegar a sus pantalones, los desabrochó y se los quitó quedando ambos en ropa interior.

Jeff la hizo acostarse en la cama y ella abrió sus piernas recibiéndolo mientras le acariciaba el cabello negro y chamuscado. El le quitó el sostén mientras la besaba apasionadamente y bajó su vista hasta sus grandes pechos. Con una mano tomó uno de sus pechos y lo introdujo en su boca lamiendo con su lengua los pezones duros y rosados como fresas. Emily sintió en su intimidad el miembro erecto de Jeff bajo su boxer y al mismo tiempo sintió su vagina humedecida.

Jeff llevó sus manos a las bragas de Emily sin dejar de chuparle ambos pechos y se las bajó. Levó su mirada a su vagina y la contempló como la cosa más hermosa y delicada que existiera. No pudo aguantar ni un segundo más y llevó su cabeza entre sus piernas y le lamió la vagina pasando su lengua por los labios frescos. El olor a virginidad que emanaba de su intimidad era exquisito a los sentidos de Jeff. Luego de estar un tiempo lamiéndole la vagina quiso bajarse el boxer pero recordó algo.

_ ¿Tienes preservativo?_ preguntó Jeff con el miembro sobresaliendo del boxer.

_ No, no quiero que uses preservativo. Quiero sentir tu piel y que sientas la mía._ respondió Emily bajándole el boxer.

Ambos estaban completamente desnudos y excitados, sabían que estarían toda la noche haciendo el amor y así fue.

Jeff comenzó a acariciar la entrada de su vagina con la cabeza de su pene y luego de un rato haciendo eso, introdujo todo su miembro en la vagina de Emily, ella sintió un dolor inmenso al romperse su himen y gimió frunciendo el ceño y el sintió mucho placer al sentir su carne fresca y pura. El dio suaves movimientos, metiendo y sacando su miembro tan lentamente como para no provocarle dolor a ella, era su primera vez y no quería lastimarla. Emily reía y lloraba a la vez. El dolor se transformó en placer. Era un buen negocio, un pequeño dolor por un gran placer. Jeff comenzó a dar varias embestidas cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte. Sintió la sangre de su himen desgarrado bañando el miembro de Jeff. Habían estado más de una hora follando y el orgasmo estaba próximo. Ambos gimieron exageradamente al llegar al orgasmo.

Jeff se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Emily respirando agitadamente. El sudor que recorría sus cuerpos les enfrió la piel después de arder en las llamas de la pasión.

Se besaron durante unos minutos y se metieron bajo las sábanas abrazados y amándose.

Emily recordó la noche en que Jeff quiso matarla.

_ ¿Ahora vas a matarme?_ Preguntó Emily acariciando el rostro de Jeff.

Jeff no respondió pero sintió una sensación de amargura y furia. Las ganas de matar se apoderaron de el. Vio sus dedos y estaban manchados de sangre, era la sangre de Emily. Llevó sus dedos a su nariz y sintió el olor del líquido carmesí y recordó a todas sus víctimas y la satisfacción infinita que le causaba asesinar.

Volvió a mirar a Emily que esperaba paciente una respuesta, que en realidad creía que el diría que no, cerró su puño casi clavando sus uñas en su mano y no supo cómo sucedió y por qué pero le dio un puñetazo fuertemente en el rostro a Emily partiéndole el labio inferior y sangrándola. Emily tiesa y sorprendida por la acción de Jeff comenzó a llorar de dolor y sintió que se le acababa la vida en la cama en donde había vuelto a florecer hace menos de una hora.

Tembló y se tapó hasta los ojos con las sábanas sin dejar de llorar mientras miraba a Jeff con los ojos bien abiertos, no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Jeff tomó su ropa y saltó por la ventana.

Capítulo X

"Te Amo"

Emily no entendía qué había sucedido, estaba impactada. Igualmente lo esperó durante toda la mañana. Se duchó, se vistió, desayunó, hizo lo que hacía todas las mañanas y lo hizo con toda la normalidad aguantando el dolor de su labio partido. No pudo comer ni beber nada caliente ya que le ardía como un rayo la herida que le había infligido Jeff.

Subió a su habitación y miró las sábanas blancas, las tomó para lavarlas y se quedó varios minutos observando la mancha de su sangre en ellas. La primera vez que Jeff la hizo sangrar lo disfrutó pero la segunda le dolió en el corazón. Colocó las sábanas en el lavarropas y salió de la cabaña. Se sentó en el porche, en el primer escalón y observó detenidamente el bosque, le dio la sensación de que alguien la espiaba detrás de los árboles pero no había absolutamente nada, solo árboles cubiertos de nieve.

_ ¿Por qué, Jeff?_ dijo Emily a lo bajo mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla derecha.

Tocó suavemente la herida de su labio, cerró los ojos y revivió el momento en que la golpeó, se levantó nerviosamente, entró y cerró la puerta casi tirándola abajo.

Era un día lunes pero para Emily era sábado, aun era sábado. El martes llamó a su padre para contarle que estaba bien ahuecando la voz para ocultar su angustia. El miércoles fue al centro de la ciudad a comprar víveres. El jueves estuvo toda la noche bebiendo vodka y fumando. El viernes se tomó más pastillas para dormir de lo que debía y comenzó a alucinar. Pensó en Jeff rogando que volviera, salió al balcón y gritó con todas sus fuerzas su nombre, tan fuerte que los pájaros volaron amenazados por sus gritos, tan fuerte que casi destroza sus cuerdas vocales, tan fuerte que Jeff la oyó.

Lloraba desconsoladamente, golpeaba las paredes con los puños y arrojaba todo lo que se encontrara a su vista contra lo que se le cruzara en el camino. El espejo del baño ya era historia pero se seguía mirando en el. Estaba convencida de que su cerebro se estaba pudriendo.

_ Vamos Emily, no exageres. Es solo un muchacho con una bonita sonrisa._ se decía hasta el hartazgo. No se lo creía, Jeff no era solo un chico para ella, era su todo ahora.

Hubo una noche en la que despertó y estaba convencida de haber oído a Jeff entrar por la ventana pero era solo el viento. Lloró al comprobar que no estaba allí y creyó que moriría si no aparecía una vez más.

Una tarde como cualquiera prendió el televisor y puso el canal de las noticias y para su sorpresa estaban hablando de unos extraños asesinatos ocurridos en los alrededores de la zona donde se encontraba ella. Supo enseguida que el autor de esos asesinatos era ni más ni menos que Jeff debido a la extrema furia con la que habían sido mutilados esas personas y por las escrituras con sangre en la pared: "Ve a dormir".

Estaba tomando una ducha de agua tibia mientras trataba de olvidarlo pero le resultaba casi imposible, recordaba las pálidas manos de Jeff recorriendo todo su cuerpo y se excitaba pero eso le hacía mal así que debía de alguna u otra manera olvidarlo.

Cerró los ojos mientras el jabón caía desde su cabello hasta el piso y sintió una mano tomándola del cuello fuertemente por atrás, se asustó tanto que pegó un grito.

_ ¡Cállate!_ dijo Jeff enfurecido y apretando su cuello aun más fuerte.

_ Jeff…_ dijo Emily con lo poco que le quedaba de aire, no sabía si realmente estaba feliz o asustada por la presencia de Jeff.

_ ¿Me extrañaste?_ preguntó Jeff mientras colocaba su cuchillo en el cuello de Emily.

Emily no pudo responder pero sí, lo había extrañando todos esos días.

Jeff estaba vestido y ya se había empapado por completo. La sangre que había en su chaqueta blanca se despegó de la tela escapándose por la rejilla con el agua.

Asomó su miembro erecto de sus pantalones y tomó a Emily de la cintura con las dos manos luego de haber lanzado el cuchillo al piso y comenzó a introducir su miembro en la parte trasera de Emily. Ella lanzó un grito de dolor, nunca antes la habían penetrado por ahí y jamás creyó que alguna vez lo haría. Jeff la tomó del cabello y lo jaló mientras introdujo su miembro por completo, le resultó bastante difícil. Comenzó a dar embestidas tan fuertes como pudo metiendo y sacando su miembro mientras Emily estaba acorralada contra la pared gimiendo y sintiendo los fluidos correr pos sus muslos. Jeff le mordió la oreja y comenzó a gemir aun más fuerte de lo que había gemido la primera vez. Le besó el hombro y el cuello, le lamió las mejillas y trató de llegar a los dulces labios de Emily, ella ladeó su rostro para besarlo. Ambos se besaron unos largos minutos mientras Jeff le tomaba un seno con la mano derecha y la cintura con la mano izquierda. La llenó de su líquido espeso y la abrasó por detrás como tratando de evitar que escapara pero Emily jamás escaparía de su amor. Ella se dio vuelta y alzó su vista a el rostro de Jeff, el sonreía, siempre sonreía pero ahora realmente sonreía, por dentro y por fuera. Lo tomó del rostro y se puso en puntitas para llegar a sus labios y el se inclinó para darle lo que quería. Ese beso bajo la ducha fue el más largo de todos. Emily comenzó a desvestirlo, su ropa estaba completamente mojada. Una vez desnudo, Jeff pegó su cuerpo con el de ella, sintiéndola. Su corazón latía muy fuerte y el pudo apreciarlo. Emily dejó de besarlo para poder respirar.

_ Te amo._ dijo ella acariciando su cabello mojado. No hubo respuesta por parte de Jeff, solo un beso pero para ella eso no fue nada, quería oírlo decir lo mismo.

Emily rodeó su cuerpo con una toalla blanca mientras Jeff rodeaba su cintura con otra toalla y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación. Emily buscó ropa en el placard y se vistió. Se colocó una falda negra y una blusa roja. Jeff estuvo un buen rato observándola sentado en la cama, la falda era bastante corta. Emily se inclinó para buscar unos zapatos y dejó ver una buena parte de sus muslos y sus nalgas y Jeff tuvo una erección mientras ella sin darse cuenta seguía buscando esos zapatos. Luego de un rato al encontrarlos, se los colocó y se dio vuelta para observar a Jeff mirándola como un pervertido. Emily pudo ver un bulto bajo la toalla, supo que estaba excitado y decidió complacerlo. Se acercó lentamente a el caminando de una manera seductora y sonriendo. Se arrodilló en frente de el y colocó sus manos en las rodillas de Jeff mientras las deslizaba lentamente hasta por debajo de la toalla. Desató el nudo de la toalla y dejó a la vista el enorme pene de Jeff. Comenzó a darle besos por todo lo largo y lo ancho de su miembro y luego sacó su lengua para lamerle dulcemente la punta. Su pene era blanco, suave, largo, grande, venoso y duro como una piedra. Lamió su pene de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa mientras Jeff gemía con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. El colocó ambas manos en la cabeza de Emily y la empujó hacia abajo introduciendo todo su pene dentro de su boca. Emily comenzó a succionar y a mover su cabeza de arriba y abajo chupándole el pene como una muerta de hambre.

_ Hazlo más fuerte_ dijo Jeff y Emily obedeció.

_ Sí, eso…Así me gusta._ dijo él entre gemidos y suspiros.

Ella sintió las palpitaciones en su boca y como la sangre llenaba las venas de su pene. El miembro llegó hasta la garganta de Emily haciendo que ella se sobresaltara pero continuó un buen rato chupando al mismo tiempo que lo rodeaba con su lengua. Jeff lanzó un gemido que le resultó motivador a Emily y comenzó a chupársela aun más fuerte. Jeff acabó dentro de su boca y ella tragó todo el semen pero era demasiado y un poco había salido de su boca cayendo hasta su mandíbula. Jeff le quitó el semen del rostro y la besó mientras ella se sentaba en su regazo rodeando con sus piernas, las caderas de Jeff.

_ Dime que me amas, por favor._ dijo Emily con un tono de súplica.

Jeff miró hacia abajo y en ese momento se sentía arrepentido por haberse quemado los párpados ya que no quería mirarla a los ojos.

_ Soy un asesino psicópata. Se supone que alguien como yo no siente amor por nadie._ respondió Jeff alzando la vista de nuevo.

_ Pero yo te amo, ¿qué tiene de malo amar a alguien?_ dijo Emily mostrando un gesto de desilusión.

_ ¿Qué tiene de malo? Bueno para empezar yo mato gente inocente por placer y sin embargo tú me amas.

_ No me importa a quien mates. Te amo y no puedo esconder lo que siento por ti.

_ Yo no amo a nadie…_ dijo Jeff mirándola como si fuera a asesinarla.

Emily se asustó y enseguida se levantó de su regazo alejándose lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo con miedo en sus ojos. Jeff seguía sentado en la cama.

Emily salió de la habitación casi corriendo y se encerró en el baño. Lloró tirada en el suelo pensando en que lo único que quería Jeff era placer, que quería su cuerpo para satisfacerse a si mismo sin importar lo que a ella le sucediera.

Al instante oyó unos golpes en la puerta.

_ ¡Abre la maldita puerta!_ gritó Jeff aplicando aun más fuerza a los puñetazos que le daba a la puerta. Emily se tapó los oídos y apretó los ojos tratando de escapar de esa realidad que la aterrorizaba. Se sintió desgraciada, siempre era igual, primero placer y luego sufrimiento. Luego de un rato los golpes cesaron. Emily abrió los ojos y vio la ropa mojada de Jeff en el suelo, tal vez eso quería, pensó. Se levantó, tomó la ropa y abrió la puerta aun temblando. No había nadie, Jeff parecía haberse ido.

_ ¿Jeff?..._ preguntó Emily escuchando el eco de su voz en el largo pasillo.

Bajó las escaleras y dejó la ropa mojada de Jeff en el último escalón mientras miraba de un lado al otro buscándolo.

_ ¡¿Jeff?!_ clamó alzando la voz.

Es ese momento la luz se cortó, toda la cabaña estaba a oscuras. El miedo se apoderó de Emily. Siguió caminando con las pupilas totalmente expandidas. No veía absolutamente nada, chocó contra el sillón y apoyó sus manos en el para guiarse en el camino. Tropezó con algo que había en el suelo y cayó sobre el. Sintió un aliento, una respiración en su rostro.

_ Hola…_ dijo Jeff divertido. Emily pegó un gritó produciendo un eco en todo el bosque. Jeff rió a carcajadas como un desquiciado. Emily se levantó de encima de el y chocó con todo lo que se encontrara cerca de ella pero aun así continuó corriendo. Corrió escaleras arriba chocando la punta de sus zapatos contra los escalones. Jeff la siguió.

_ ¿Por qué demonios te escapas de mi Emily?_ vociferó Jeff subiendo las escaleras.

Jeff sintió el deseo de sangre apoderándose de el. Quería oírla gritar y suplicar por su vida. Se dirigió a la habitación mientras Emily estaba escondida debajo de la cama tapándose la boca para no gritar.

_ ¿Emily?_ susurró Jeff seguido de un pequeña risa que le heló la sangre a Emily.

Jeff modificó su voz haciendo que sonara como un niño.

_ Emily ¿dónde estás?_ dijo Jeff acercándose a la cama. Se inclinó y corrió las sábanas para ver a Emily totalmente aterrada y gritando desgarradoramente.

_ ¡Te encontré! Ahora serás mía._ dijo Jeff tomándola y sacándola de abajo de la cama

Emily pataleaba y lo empujaba tratando de escaparse de sus brazos pero el era demasiado fuerte, no le hacía falta aplicar tanta fuerza para retenerla, ella era bastante débil y su miedo la debilitaba aun más.

_ Suéltame. ¡Te odio! maldigo el día en que hice el amor contigo._ dijo Emily llorando y pegando puñetazos al abdomen de Jeff. En ese momento no era de tanta importancia pero Emily pudo notar que Jeff estaba vestido, tenía una chaqueta blanca, unos pantalones negros y estaban secos. Ella lo miró a los ojos mientras el los agrandaba y ensanchaba su sonrisa aun más y pegó un grito, jeff cubrió su boca con su mano y le lamió el cuello hasta la mejilla.

_ Emily, no tengas miedo._ dijo Jeff besando sus labios. Metió su lengua dentro de su boca y ambos juguetearon con sus lenguas rozándolas y chocándolas. Emily gimió dentro de la boca de Jeff.

_ Te amo Te amo Te amo Te amo Te amo Te amo…_ dijo Emily repetidas veces mientras acariciaba el pálido rostro de Jeff.

_ Te amo…_ susurró Jeff en el oído de Emily. Esas dos palabras entraron en el corazón de Emily y provocaron un agradable cosquilleo en su vientre.

Unieron ambas manos y entrelazaron sus dedos y se quedaron varios minutos mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Emily se empezó a sentir incómoda con la mirada de Jeff ya que el nunca parpadeaba, ella sentía que tampoco podía hacerlo aun poseyendo párpados y comenzó a sentir sus ojos llorosos entonces fajó la vista mirando al suelo.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó Jeff tomando la mandíbula de Emily haciendo que lo volviera a mirar.

_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

_ ¿Hacer qué?

_ Cortar tu rostro y quemar tus párpados.

_ La vida es corta y nunca se sabe cuando podemos morir así que decidí sonreír por siempre y en cuanto a mis párpados, es para nunca dejar de ver mi hermoso rostro._ Dicho todo esto Emily le dedicó una sonrisa aunque en realidad le pareció tan estúpido lo que había hecho Jeff.

_ ¿Cuántos años tienes?_ curioseó Emily.

_ 19 y ¿tu?

_ 18.

_ Ah mejor creí que tenías 16…_ expresó Jeff seguido de una risa.

Ambos rieron y sintieron la necesidad de besarse y así lo hicieron hasta que Jeff tuvo la necesidad de matar.

_ Emily debo irme.

_ ¿A dónde vas?

_ Tengo que… hacer algo.

_ Bueno, te esperaré mañana…

_ Bien…_ Luego de esto Jeff saltó por la ventana y se perdió entre los árboles.

Capítulo XI

"Sed de Sangre"

Como siempre esa noche salió a asesinar y las víctimas fueron cinco, dos tal vez se merecían morir, los tres restantes no le habían hecho daño a nadie pero a Jeff le daba igual.

Sació su sed de sangre y volvió a su hogar que estaba en lo profundo del bosque, era fácil perderse en ese bosque y más aun si el destino era el hogar de Jeff pero el conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano, podría llegar sin problemas con los ojos vendados.

Vivía solo en una casa vieja, maltratada y algo pequeña. Por fuera se veía fea y por dentro también pero para el era acogedor, era su hogar y no se iría de allí.

Se colocó un antifaz en sus ojos, se recostó en su cama polvorienta y pensó en Emily, pensó en sus grandes senos, su cabello oscuro como la noche, su piel aterciopelada y blanca aunque no tan blanca como la piel de el. Jeff no la dejaría ir, ya era de su pertenencia y jamás dejaría que alguien la tocara.

Estaba agotado así que se dejó llevar por el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Emily despertó con los primeros rayos de sol iluminando su rostro, odiaba esa luz tan brillante, se levantó y desayunó.

El teléfono sonó mientras bebía su café.

_ ¿Hola?

_ Hola Emily, soy Terry, ¿Cómo estás?

_ Ah, Hola Terry, estoy bien disfrutando mis vacaciones y ¿tu?

_ Bien por suerte, me preguntaba si no querías que te visite, sabes, llamé a tu padre y me pasó el número del lugar donde estás.

_ Emm, no sé…

_ Piénsalo...

_ Bueno pero yo te diré el día ¿si?

_ Ok dime cuándo…

_ El jueves puedes venir, te diré la dirección…

_ De hecho ya sé la dirección… te llamé porque no quería caer de sorpresa.

_ Ok, entonces te espero el jueves, adiós.

_ Adiós Emily._ Emily cortó la comunicación. Aunque estaba feliz porque volvería a ver a Terry, pensó en que Jeff no debía enterarse de la presencia de Terry, porque quien sabe, tal vez a el no le caiga muy bien que su ex no vio la visite.

Al mediodía Emily decidió cocinar una rica lasaña. Aun estaba dentro del horno cuando Jeff bajó las escaleras dando a Emily un gran susto haciendo que se le cayera un cuchillo.

_ Jeff me asustaste.

_ Lo siento… mmm huele rico ¿qué es?_ dijo Jeff levantando el cuchillo.

_ Es lasaña, supuse que te gustaría._ expresó Emily tomando una botella de vino y sirviéndole una copa a Jeff.

_ Acertaste._ dijo Jeff tomando la copa y bebiendo el vino. Una gota de vino se precipitó por sus labios y Emily le pasó la lengua sugerentemente. Jeff sonrió como un depravado.

_ A propósito, ¿Por dónde entraste?

_ Por la ventana de tu cuarto.

_ Y ¿por qué no entras por la puerta principal?

_ Porque en es mi estilo entrar por la puerta, me gusta trepar árboles y entrar por las ventanas. _ Tras esto Emily rió y se quedó un rato mirándolo y sonriendo, pensó que no había conocido nadie así jamás y que seguramente el era único e irrepetible.

Comieron la lasaña y bebieron toda la botella de vino, rieron durante horas y hablaron de todo, de pronto Emily sabía la vida y obra de Jeff como así también él de ella.

Emily recogió los platos y los lavó mientras Jeff seguí sentado. De pronto se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a Emily tomándola por detrás. Ella sintió su respiración en su cuello y gimió al mismo tiempo que tomaba el rostro de Jeff para besarlo.

_ Fóllame como a una puta._ dijo Emily. Su sed de sexo había despertado en ella como también en el. Jeff le levantó la falda y le bajó las bragas, luego la sentó sobre la mesa y dirigió su cabeza hacia la zona delicada de Emily. Comenzó a dar dulces lamidas y le mordió el clítoris mientras ella se mordía los labios para no gritar.

_ Este es mi postre._ dijo Jeff clavándole sus enormes ojos azules. Emily sonrió y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás encorvando su espalda. Tomó la cabeza de Jeff llevándola más cerca de su vagina. Jeff saboreó los fluidos que emanaban de su flor. Prosiguió a desabrocharse los pantalones tan lentamente como para hacerla morir de ganas. Una vez abajo sus pantalones y su boxer, apuntó su enorme miembro a la entrada de su vagina pero no la tocó.

_ ¡Jeff por favor fóllame ahora!_ dijo Emily abriendo aun más sus piernas. Dicho esto Jeff le metió toda la verga de un golpe y comenzó a dar violentas embestidas.

Emily gritó de placer y cerró sus ojos. Tuvo una visión, sangre, demasiada sangre brotando de todas partes, corazones dispersos por todo el suelo, algunos aun latían, otros daban sus últimos latidos y yacían negros desoxigenados. Ahora su sed no era solo de sexo si no de sangre también.

_ Estás tan apretadita._ dijo Jeff y luego la besó apasionadamente. Las últimas embestidas eran aun más violentas, más fuertes.

_ ¡Más fuerte, más rápido!_ reclamó Emily al borde del clímax.

Ambos se entregaron al orgasmo, más largo que habían sentido jamás y se abrazaron sudando y suspirando.

_ Jeff, tengo una fantasía…_ dijo Emily y luego sonrió como si hubiese perdido la cordura.

Capítulo XII

"Placer Sangriento"

Jeff se despegó de ella para mirarla a los ojos preguntándose cual era la fantasía de Emily.

_ Y… ¿de qué se trata esa fantasía?_ preguntó Jeff mirándola de reojo.

_ Quiero ver sangre…_ respondió Emily y lo miró con una mirada de crueldad y voracidad en sus ojos.

_ Entonces eso tendrás_ expresó Jeff al mismo tiempo que se despedía de ella y se alejaba. Cuando Emily se quiso dar cuenta Jeff ya se había ido.

Emily se pasó todo el día pensando en la noche que le esperaba. Pensó que Jeff no entendería lo que ella quería pero para su sorpresa el captó el mensaje rápidamente. Realmente estaba emocionada pero muy por dentro se sentia algo nerviosa.

Las horas pasaron y el día se iba despidiendo dando lugar a una fría y tenebrosa noche.

Emily tenía puesto una camisa blanca y una falda negra y estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas esperando paciente la llegada de Jeff. De pronto escuchó unos gritos agudos provenientes de la planta baja, unos gritos de una mujer joven rogando por su vida. Escuchó unos pasos fuertes subiendo las escaleras mientras los gritos eran aun más chillones. Jeff entró por la puerta arrastrando a una mujer por el piso. Emily comenzó a temblar al ver a la mujer llena de golpes en el rostro, sintió que se arrepentía de lo que le había pedido a Jeff.

_ Cumpliré tus fantasías…_ dijo Jeff sacando un cuchillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta blanca. Al oír esta frase salir de los dulces labios de Jeff sintió que el arrepentimiento y la empatía se apartaban de los pensamientos de ella y ahora lo que más quería era ver sangre.

Jeff le proporcionó a la mujer una grave puñalada en el brazo izquierdo mientras ella se tomaba el brazo llorando de dolor. La mujer trató de detener la hemorragia pero la sangre surgía por entre sus dedos haciendo que se desesperara. Jeff la miró con ansias y la hizo gritar al tomarla del cabello para levantarla del suelo. Emily comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su zona íntima y sintió una inevitable necesidad de acariciarse. Metió su mano por debajo de su falda y comenzó a frotarse por encima de sus bragas con dos de sus dedos. La excitación que le estaba provocando ver tanta sangre la obligó a gemir. Jeff la miró y decidió darle más placer apuñalando a la mujer en el vientre. Trató de no hundir tan profundamente el cuchillo para no matarla, aun la quería con vida. La mujer gritó pidiendo ayuda. Sus gritos eran un deleite para los oídos de Jeff y la sangre que brotaba de sus venas manchaba las manos de Jeff excitándolo al punto de provocarle más cortes con su cuchillo. Emily aumentó la velocidad con la que se frotaba y comenzó a meterse un dedo y luego otro. La sangre estaba esparcida por todo el suelo tal como lo había visto en su visión y ya se estaba acercando a sus pies. Jeff acorraló a la mujer y le dio una puñalada fatal en el medio del corazón, el alma de la mujer se fue despidiendo de su cuerpo mientras la sangre salpicaba a Emily. Las puñaladas continuaron, una tras otra y cada puñalada era como un golpe de placer para Emily. Jeff estaba bañado en sangre y dejó caer el cuerpo de la mujer desconocida para acercarse a Emily. Tiró el cuchillo a un lado y tomó a Emily acariciándola y besándola agresivamente. Le desabotonó toda la camisa de un saque y le tomó los senos llenándolos de sangre al mismo tiempo que los chupaba como un desesperado. Emily gimió excesivamente, gritó el nombre de Jeff pidiéndole que la cogiera salvajemente.

_ ¿Quieres que te destruya?_ dijo Jeff sonriendo desquiciadamente.

_ Sí, hazme el amor hasta partirme en mil pedazos._ reclamó Emily tomándole el rostro y besándolo.

Se sumergieron en un océano de placer y amor juntando sus partes íntimas hasta hacerse uno solo. Se amaron bajo las sábanas. Emily clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Jeff provocándole un leve sangrado que a el le pareció irresistible.

La penetró hasta casi llegar a su cuello uterino, dándole mucho placer. Tuvieron un orgasmo tras otro y suspiraron mientras se abrazaban. Emily durmió en el pecho de Jeff el apoyó su mandíbula en la cabeza de ella.

Capítulo XIII

Emily despertó y sintió los brazos de Jeff rodeando su cintura, giró su cabeza para mirarlo y vio que tenía puesto un antifaz, por supuesto no tuvo que pensar por que lo usaría. Le dio un beso en los labios y el comenzó a despertar. Se sacó el antifaz y se tapó los ojos con su mano al ver la resplandeciente luz.

_ ¡Tapa esa maldita luz!_ gritó Jeff protestando.

Emily se levantó rápidamente de la cama para correr las cortinas azules y tapar la luz. Parecía que se había hecho de noche en plena mañana. Jeff se destapó los ojos y Emily pudo notar que tenía los ojos rojos. Jeff vio la expresión de Emily al verlo.

_ ¿Qué sucede?

_ Tienes los ojos rojos, como si hubiese llorado.

_ Ah, sí… me arden._ dicho esto tomó su chaqueta blanca que estaba en el suelo y sacó de uno de los bolsillos un pequeño recipiente. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y se colocó unas cuantas gotas en cada ojo para aliviar el ardor.

Jeff volvió a mirar a Emily parada en frente de el y esta vez la miró de pies a cabeza lentamente sin dejar un centímetro de su cuerpo sin examinar.

_ ¿Te diste cuenta que estás en bragas?_ dijo Jeff riendo. Emily se miró y tomó una bata del armario y se lo colocó.

_ Ya te vi desnuda y eres hermosa._ Al oír esto Emily se sonrojó y trató de ocultar su rostro enrojecido con su cabello.

22


End file.
